


[m y o s o t i s] / AkiHam

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: Persona 3 Portable
Genre: /wipes a tear, 21 is a big number u did it!!!, F/M, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOC!!!!!!!!!, The boi is getting married huh, i love your art!!!, i made this in like 4 hours so sorry if it's shitty, what a big boy, you are goals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: Borrowed from Latin [myosotis], from Ancient Greek μυοσωτίς (muosōtís, “mouse's ear; forget-me-not”). It is so named because the shape of the petals resembles that of a mouse's ear. In English, forget-me-not.---It's apparently the most important day of his life, and Akihiko Sanada needs to take a chill pill.There is nothing Junpei can't fix, however.





	[m y o s o t i s] / AkiHam

There was a smell of forget-me-not’s in the air, as Junpei finished struggling with the devil’s creation called a tie. It was blue and nice under the touch of his, calloused from the constant batting practice, fingers, and he couldn’t help but smile as he tucked it into the black waistcoat. Someone was humming on the other side of the room, nervously picking at the sparkling cufflinks that secured their dress shirt.

He seemed cool and composed on the outside, looking almost like a model in a white, pristine suit and, his hair slicked back, posture relaxed as he sat in a wooden chair, one leg crossed over the other. But, being his close friend for these last years, Junpei knew perfectly what was really racing through his mind.

“Chin up, man. It’s apparently the most important day in your life!” Junpei exhaled as he dropped his arms to his sides in a silent gesture of defeat. Slowly making his way towards his friend, his eyes scanned the fellow athlete’s form “Your hands are shaking, Akihiko. Can’t hide that from a baseball player.”

Akihiko tensed for a moment, gloved hands gripping the armrests of the chair as he heard the words he didn’t know he needed to hear. He quickly attempted to compose himself again, and, his eyebrow still twitching slightly, decided to humor Junpei.

 _Roll for smooth_.

“Last time you told me that it’s the most important day in my life I was proposing to Hamuko.”

_Natural 20._

“Well then-” Junpei slapped Akihiko on the back, the later wincing as the hefty blow knocked the wind out of his lungs. “- you can consider today, uh, even more important than most important!” He spread his arms wide, wider than the devilish grin he had on his face as he rocked slightly on the heels of his, polished until shiny, dress shoes. “Proposing is one thing, but getting married? Oh man, oh man!” Junpei laughed his hands back at his sides.

Akihiko sighed. That’s right. It was March 5th. Some would say that it was an odd date for a wedding, especially with the weight it carried, but she didn’t mind. He didn’t mind. It was supposed to be a happy day, and for God’s sake, it was! There was no rain, not even a cloud in the sky, all the guests arrived safe, some of them even way too early (mainly Mitsuru, who arrived nearly six hours early, and began checking the chapel for bombs and traps.). So then why was he so nervous?

His fingers tapped a rhythm on the armrest. His knee began to bob up and down, and upon the eyes of poor Junpei, the usual tiger in the ring and training turned into a shivering chihuahua, tail between his legs and head down low. Junpei sighed again - how many times was it today? 10? 50? Last time he exhaled so much in a single day was when he was taking high school finals.  
Patting his back again, this time gently and carefully, paying attention to not accidentally knock his friend out, he asked  
“What is it this time?”

“What if it’s a mistake, Iori.” Akihiko shot back without missing a step. He was now chewing slightly at the black glove he had on, brows furrowed. “What if she won’t be satisfied with me- I mean don’t take me wrong, I love her, I love her with all of my heart, but I am not the perfect example of husband material-” he chattered away, words leaving his mouth in a jumbled train of woes.

“Bullcrap. If you weren't marrying Hamuko I’d marry you myself” Junpei shrugged as he leaned on the nearby cupboard, casually fiddling with the hem of his waistcoat. Akihiko instantly stopped shaking, and, perhaps with an expression harsher than Junpei would’ve expected, answered:

“No, thanks”

“Oh Akihiko-senpai, I’m almost broken-hearted.”

There was a crack in this, almost comically cold, facade as Akihiko snorted, and subdued laughter escaped his throat, his deep chuckles lighting up the room in an instant. Junpei smiled. _There we go._

“Excuse me, Sanada, sir?” someone poked their head inside the waiting room, and both of the men inside snapped their head to the side to locate the source of the voice. “The priest is calling for you. I believe it is time to go. Iori, sir, please follow me.” and with that the person, who Akihiko recognized as the organist - a young black-haired individual with sharp eyes who, wrapped tightly in a scarf promised to play only the most cheerful of tunes just a few days ago, left, shutting the door loudly behind himself. _  
_

Junpei stretched.  
“Well, it seems like I gotta blast, man.” He straightened his back and adjusted his clothes for the final time. “See you on the other side, yeah?” He beamed, and Akihiko shook his head.

“Don’t say it like that.” He laughs one last time as he gets up, pushing his best man slightly towards the door. “I’m not dying yet!”  
“I’m sure your fangirls would say otherwise.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“I love you too, senpai~~!”

The door closed.

There was silence in the room, the smell of forget-me-nots tickling his nose as Akihiko ran his hand through his hair for the last time. And thus, with clear eyes and the slightest speck of blush on his pale cheeks, Akihiko Sanada, soon to be married stepped out into the chapel.

***

Light as the clouds, white as the freshly fallen snow, she appears before his eyes. The world grows still and he forgets how to breathe. She’s here. She’s his. And when he kisses her, he smiles, for this time March brings tears of happiness.

Or maybe it’s just the scent of forget-me-nots in her bouquet.


End file.
